A Day In The Library
by XxAydanxX
Summary: First Fic: Yue has always loved Nodoka, ever since the beginning, but how will Nodoka react, and does she too have a crush on her best friend, Yue? Zazie's secret talent and ability brings out the best in her. Chapter 4: Out!
1. In Class

**A Day in the Library**

**By:** XxAydanxX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own all of these characters from Negima… well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are the property of DelRey and Funamation. I am NOT looking for any type of lawsuit or anything of that nature. Besides, such efforts are futile; because there is absolutely no way that I can pay off ANY amount of money, for I am flat broke.

**Summary: **Yue has always loved Nodoka, ever since the beginning, but how will Nodoka react, and does she too have a crush on her best friend, Yue?

Bong…

Bong…

Bong…

Mahora Academy's three bells had just rung ushering in a new day at the all girls' school. All the girls of 3-A had already bowed before their Sensei, taken their seats and had begun listening on Negi's speech about English. Nodoka was studying fiercely, Yue was sipping from her tomato juice box, Asuna, day dreaming, Konoka, paying more attention to Setsuna then English, and the rest of the students all working moderately well.

Negi's English speech was halfway through when Nodoka took a break from writing about every word that came out of Negi's mouth and stared out the window for some sort of relief. The sunlight was faint but comforting; as she took a sigh she noticed out the corner of her eye that Yue was staring quite profusely at her. Nodoka had always had a slight crush on Yue ever since she had met her on the first day of school, but never gave any hint of her liking; Nodoka quickly hid her face to hide her newly found blush.

Nodoka had always thought it was wrong and dirty to like another girl, but somewhere deep down inside of her she still had that crush on Yue. After what seemed like ages Nodoka finally raised her head and noted that the clock had only an hour left till lunch. Another sigh escaped Nodoka, knowing that it wouldn't hurt anyone if she peeked back at Yue doing so, she caught glimpse of Yue who was still staring at her. Nodoka slowly turned back to Negi and decided to ignore it with his speech.

Nodoka peered back up at the clock, Thirty more minutes she thought, and then I can escape to the library.

Negi, who had just finished his long speech, announced that for the last ten minutes the girls could have time to talk amongst themselves. Nodoka had just finished putting all of her materials away, when Yue sat right beside her. Nodoka's blush flared as she put her head down on her desk, the only thing Yue could do was stare at her with curiosity. Yue put her hand on her Nodoka's back and rubbed it up and down, "Don't worry Negi-Sensei isn't looking over this way, and you don't have to get so worked up Nodoka." Nodoka sighed when she realized that Yue was thinking she was getting so red because of Negi, when in fact her blush was because of Yue's hand that purposely kept moving over Nodoka's bra strap, giving Yue a secret pleasure. Yue's ceased the rubbing and was now digging through her backpack for another Juice box.

Three more minutes.

Yue retrieved another Juice box, pushed the straw through the foil hole and started sipping out of it. Yue paused her drinking and sighed, she looked over at Nodoka who was staring into her own lap, hiding her blush.

Two more minutes.

Nodoka began to get very anxious and to cope with the problem, started to twiddle her thumbs, Yue already noticing her do this, put one of her hands on hers "Nodoka, what's wrong? You're acting weirder than usual, and why are your hands so sweaty?" When Yue put her hands on hers, an electric bolt flew straight through Nodoka. Yue then put her other hand under Nodoka's, cupping Nodoka's hands in hers. Nodoka jumped a bit at the other hand being placed on hers.

One more minute.

Nodoka couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure she was feeling and from only having Yue holding her hands was too much, she stood straight up and headed straight for the door. Right as she got to the door the bell rang, alerting all students that it was now lunch time.

Bong…

Bong…

Bong…

Yue stayed behind so she could grab her things, she was the last one out of the classroom, except for Negi who (being the English Gent he was) waved goodbye and added that she should have a good lunch and that he will see her after lunch.

Nodoka, who was already halfway to the library, looked over her shoulder to see if Yue was behind her, who wasn't. Nodoka had mixed emotions and thoughts that kept racing through her mind. She had finally reached the library, pulled out the key, unlocked the door, entered, and locked it behind her. Nodoka examined the library to make sure no one else was inside, no one but her. Nodoka took in a deep breath and slumped down against the Libraries door, after a moment's peace she stood up and walked towards the check-out counter. She opened up the door, closed it behind her and stood behind the counter, pulled out a Bento Box and began to eat the cooked vegetables she had prepared last night before school.

Nodoka had just finished the last of her Bento when the door of the library was slowly opening, making a faint creaking sound; none to her surprise it was Yue. Nodoka knew better then to lock the door from Yue, they were both in the library club and both had a key to the library. Yue closed the door behind her, locked it and headed towards the check-out counter. She jumped up on top of the counter top of the check-out counter, crossed her legs and began slipping from yet another Tomato Juice Box. "Nodoka, why are you in here all alone? You know I would've joined you for lunch"

Nodoka kept quiet for a minute and answered with a quiet "Sorry Yue-san." Yue raised an eyebrow and slipped off the counter and sat next to the quiet purple haired girl. "You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong" Yue then wrapped her arm around her friend which made Nodoka look at Yue straight in the face, Nodoka replied with a faint smile. Nodoka's faint smile made Yue in exchange smile.

Yue had always loved Nodoka, she was her everything, Yue didn't care if she was a girl, Love was Love no matter what; the only reason she had hid her emotion from Nodoka was of the fear Yue had for being rejected.

Yue, put her hand on Nodoka's soft face and moved some hair aside so she could see her beautiful lilac eyes, Nodoka's blush made her face go warm against Yue's cold hand. Yue said very faintly but hearable "You're so cute when you blush Nodoka-san" Nodoka couldn't believe what she had just heard, Nodoka turned to look at Yue who too was now blushing. Yue had to make a move now might be her only chance to show her how much she loved Nodoka.


	2. In Library

**A Day in the Library**

**By:** XxAydanxX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own all of these characters from Negima… well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are the property of DelRey and Funamation. I am NOT looking for any type of lawsuit or anything of that nature. Besides, such efforts are futile; because there is absolutely no way that I can pay off ANY amount of money, for I am flat broke.

**Summary: **Yue has always loved Nodoka, ever since the beginning, but how will Nodoka react, and does she too have a crush on her best friend, Yue?

Nodoka had to regain her emotional conscious from what her best friend Yue had just told her.

Nodoka just had to know whether it was true, she lightly spoke "Y-Yue?" Yue kept her head down and replied with a faint "Yes..?" Nodoka's blush was now covering her whole face, but she just had to know "Do…you…love me?" The words escaped Nodoka's mouth as if she hadn't said them at all. Yue sat stunned, only to reply with a "I always have Nodoka" Nodoka had let the words seep in, her best friend of all people; loved her since the beginning. Nodoka lightly lifted Yue's chin so they were both eye to eye, Nodoka's smile gave Yue the reassurance that Nodoka didn't hate her or despised her for loving her.

Yue sighed a sigh of relief, then let her emotions do the rest as she softly lunged at Nodoka pinning her to the floor, placing her lips on hers. Nodoka, stunned at first, complied and kissed back. Nodoka, wrapping her hands around the back of Yue's neck, deepened their kiss. Nodoka wanted more tangible substance, surprising herself; slipped her tongue playfully inside Yue's mouth. Yue took notice and began to play with Nodoka's tongue, both girls began to notice they were getting hotter, and hotter.

Yue broke their kiss and began to remove Nodoka's upper school uniform, stopping at the bra. Yue slowly moved her hand up Nodoka's stomach, her cold fingers making Nodoka shiver with pleasure. Yue shyly slipped her hand under Nodoka's bra. Yue's fingers moved over Nodoka's small erect nipples, Nodoka began to let out small gasps and moans. Yue pinched Nodoka's nipples, twisting them slightly, making Nodoka 'Eep!' Yue couldn't help but giggle at Nodoka's reaction. Yue took this opportunity to completely remove Nodoka's bra, Nodoka immediately covered up right as Yue took it off, Nodoka had never had anyone see her like this, her blush deep red, biting her lower lip Nodoka said "I-I-I'm not ready Y-Yue" Yue slowly removed one hand, revealing Nodoka's bare breast and small, and slightly erect pink nipple "Don't worry Nodoka, I won't hurt you" Nodoka nodded slid her hand away, exposing both breasts. Nodoka hid her face as Yue said "Nodoka. . . You shouldn't be ashamed of your breasts…they're very cute" Nodoka froze for a split second and replied with a "Y-Y-You Think…So?" Yue rubbed both of them at one "Yes, I do" Nodoka smiled shyly as her mind went pink.

Yue paused for a second and licked Nodoka's left breast, reaching her nipple, Yue began to lightly suck it, Nodoka moaned shyly, trying not to let the moan escape. Yue then bit down on Nodoka's nipple, Yue took her free hand and pinched Nodoka's right nipple. Nodoka couldn't take it and began moaning louder, keeping her nipple in between her thumb and index finger, Yue, began to rub it between them.

Yue just loved the noises she was causing Nodoka to make, she couldn't help but smile shyly at her. Nodoka was moaning louder and louder, she was in heaven and didn't care who would hear her.

Yue stopped biting down on Nodoka's erect nipple and kissed her hard, forcing her tongue inside, Nodoka took notice at the force and kissed back, she had never known Yue could be so aggressive, but she loved it.

Nodoka broke their kiss, letting a string of saliva fall between them. She began to fiddle with Yue's buttons on her uniform, her fingers could only get two buttons off, her hands were shaking with adrenaline.

Yue helped her, removing her own remaining buttons, exposing a black see-thru bra.

Nodoka could only stare lovingly at her best friend, she then attempted on unhooking Yue's bra and succeeded, Nodoka tossed the bra in the growing pile of clothes.

Yue bit down on her lower lip sharply, she was just as shy and naïve as Nodoka, she was also very self conscious about her small breasts, but Nodoka didn't care whatsoever.

Nodoka took both breasts in her small fragile hands, Yue attempted to hold in a moan, but failed, and ended up making a cute squeak, that told Nodoka she was in pure ecstasy.

Nodoka was almost playing with the blue haired girls breasts, pushing them up, down, and together. "Yue…they're so warm" Nodoka couldn't help but comment on their warmth. Yue only turned her head away from Nodoka's playful gaze to hide her own blush.

Yue didn't expect what was going to happen next, Nodoka pinched both of her nipples simultaneously, driving Yue mad in pleasure.

She did nothing to hide her newly developed moans, this time moaning Nodoka's name several times.

Nodoka, not only surprising Yue, but herself as well, twisted Yue's fully erect nipples sharply, making Yue scream out loud in pleasure and pain, Yue was fully aroused and becoming louder, the whole library was echoing off her cute moans. Nodoka kept twisting her friends nipples back and forth driving Yue insane.

Nodoka finally stopped, and placed her mouth over Yue's left nipple and sucked playfully on it, she began to suck harder on her friends nipple, making it very sensitive.

Yue's nipple was a bright red instead of its usual soft pink, Nodoka pulled off and gave Yue a soft smile, making the blue haired girl unaware what Nodoka did next, Nodoka flicked the sensitive nipple with her index finger, throwing Yue into pain and pleasure.

Nodoka couldn't believe the way she was acting, almost like it was a different her.

Yue breathed in heavily, her body full of adrenaline making her shiver between her breaths.

"Are...you okay Yue…?" Nodoka asked with pleading eyes. "Yes…that…that was amazing" Nodoka only smiled at her friend.

Nodoka sat up against the nearest wall, it was cold and felt very relaxing against her warm body.

Yue sat in front of Nodoka's pelvis, Nodoka pulled her closer, wrapping her legs around her friends legs, almost locking Yue in.

Nodoka bent her head down and playfully licked Yue's ear lode, an electric bolt shot through Yue's fragile body, making her quiver. Nodoka put both of her small hands on Yue's inner thighs and started to move them both upwards.

Nodoka pushed up her friends skirt, revealing already soaked white panties.

Yue bent her head down in embarrassment and shame, she knew she was already wet, but she didn't want Nodoka to see her this way.

Nodoka reassured her with a warm giggle, she didn't care at all that what she had done earlier caused this, she actually liked know that she caused it, that she had made her best friend feel so good that she was already wet.

Nodoka reached her panties and used her right hand to rub her opening through her panties.

Yue moaned heavily, no one had ever touched her there, not even herself.

Nodoka rubbed her middle finger up and down her wet opening, she began pushing deeper, she pushed her finger barley inside Yue's opening.

Yue's muscles tightened instantly, preventing Nodoka from going any further.

Nodoka slid down her friends panties past her knees exposing her bare soaked pussy, Yue at first tried to cover up her opening, but Nodoka's hand blocked hers, "Please Yue…I want to make you feel good, I want to show you how much I love you…" Yue only nodded and moved her hand away from Nodoka's.

Nodoka rubbed her finger horizontally from the bottom of her opening to her friends clitoral hood, she lightly began to rub it with the tip of her index finger, her other hand moved up towards Yue's nipples and began twisting and pulling her left nipple, Yue was being driven mad, she had never in her life experienced this pleasure, she could barley moan Nodoka's name, and nothing else.

Nodoka pushed her finger down more, and started to move her finger left and right directly on her friends clit, she moved her finger in a circular motion and slyly began to slide one finger into her friends tight opening, Yue's legs were slightly spread which better helped her muscles ease, allowing Nodoka's finger to slid slowly in.

Yue began moaning louder, her friends name becoming more clearer in her speech.

Nodoka began rubbing Yue's clit harder, and faster, while her finger pushed deeper inside Yue.

Nodoka took out her index finger and shyly breathed in her friends aroma, it was highly intoxicating, she then put her finger in her mouth tasting the full flavor of her Yue's juices. "Yue..you taste so good" Yue hid her face with her hair, "Really..?"

Nodoka pushed her finger back inside, deeper than before, making Yue stiffen up around her finger, Nodoka managed to pull out her wet finger and put it in front of Yue's mouth. Yue was highly uncomfortable with tasting herself, but complied and let Nodoka plop her finger inside her own mouth.

Yue's tongue moved around her friends finger taking in the full force of her own juices. Yue pulled away from Nodoka's finger after she had her fill of her own juices, and to much of her surprise, it was good, really good.

Nodoka, satisfied, continued rubbing her friends clit, penetrating her, and a combination of twisting and pinching her nipple.

Yue noticed she was beginning to feel her heartbeat speed up, and muscles other than the ones down "there" began to tighten, her body began to flush, she felt something inside her stirring.

Nodoka noticed too, she took this to her advantage and slid a second finger inside her friend, she deviously pushed her fingers as deep as they would go. Yue's clit was swelled to Nodoka's liking, she knew what was about to happen, she had once read it in a book about the sexual nature of the female body.

Yue's inner pussy was experiencing secretions, Nodoka took the opportunity to push a third and final finger inside her friend. Yue couldn't say anything, but moan, her moans were loud and sharp, she was close to her first climax. Her inner vaginal walls were becoming very warm, it was a burning sensation that she very much enjoyed, she was finally ready to have her first orgasm.

Yue's small body began to have strong muscle contractions, her body was at its peak, her mind a blur of pink, her skin was a bright brilliant red, she couldn't explain what was happening to her body as Nodoka continued to please her friend.

Yue's muscles kept contracting, while her heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing continued to rise. Yue began to make a different type of sound, a combination of an "Eep" and a sharp moan.

Yue's contractions finally stopped at number seven, her body finally gave out, it was momentarily rigid as she released all of her warm liquids onto Nodoka's fingers and palm.

It felt less than that of "the earth moving" she lay there limp, her body still taking in what it just had experienced for the first time. "How was that…Yue?" Nodoka sat happily behind her friend, her hand still down near her friend's still warm opening "…so…so…good"

Bong…

Bong…

Bong…

The school bell, reminding everyone that lunch had finally ending, alerted both girls to get going, they both cleaned up in the library floor, slid their clothes back on, unlocked all doors and ran out towards the next class, leaving behind the memorable first experience for both girls.

Far away on a book shelf sat Zazie Rainyday, three of her fingers pulling out, deep, from her tight opening.

She too, just had her first experience…

Authors Notes:

I just want to say that I'm very sorry that this took a year to do, I have been very busy.

Yes, you may just hate me for it, but I just hope you enjoyed this chapter.

This was and (maybe still is) my first fic.

I do hope you enjoyed the ending, I sure did.

If you want me to write a third chapter, please tell me.

It won't take a year this time!

I Promise!


	3. A Beautiful Rainy Day

**A Day in the Library**

**By:** XxAydanxX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own all of these characters from Negima… well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are the property of DelRey and Funamation. I am NOT looking for any type of lawsuit or anything of that nature. Besides, such efforts are futile; because there is absolutely no way that I can pay off ANY amount of money, for I am flat broke.

_**Joie de Vivre**_ – Happiness…

**Summary: **Yue has always loved Nodoka, ever since the beginning, but how will Nodoka react, and does she too have a crush on her best friend, Yue? Zazie's secret talent and ability brings out the best in her.

Zazies first experience was finally watching Nodoka and Yue engage each other, little did anyone but Mana know, she had seen almost all of her classmates doing the same.

Zazie held her three drenched fingers out in front of her view, she knew what she had just done was immoral, but she delighted in the fact that two of her classmates engaged in sexual acts, and both being female enticed her even more.

The clear, luke-warm fluid on her fingers glistened against the soft library light, almost making it sparkle, the semi-liquid material slid down her finger tips and stalled at her palm.

Zazie's heart was still pounding with great intensity, she was engulfed in adrenaline and sexual excitement.

She tilt her head, pondering what to do next with her juices, she brought her hand in front of her face, she inhaled deeply, to her astonishment, her aroma smelled of vanilla.

Thinking long and hard about her next move, Zazie, shyly stuck out her tongue, she slowly and cautiously dipped her tongue into her juices, the immediate taste was strange and unnatural, after enjoying half of her juices she could've sworn the flavor was of a vanilla type, warm vanilla.

She lapped up the rest of her wet substance, after her own palm was licked clean she quickly slid her fingers into her mouth, her tongue rolled over her three slender fingers she had previously used to watch the scene below, the sweet taste of herself caused her vision to blur.

Zazie couldn't hold back her sexual impulses any longer, her hand not being used had already found its way to her stomach, she moved her hand in a downward spiral, she reached her waistline her smooth fingers barley reaching her soft pink clit. Her world was fuzzy and pink, the pleasure was too much and it had engulfed her. She was beginning to breathe harder and faster, her fingers past her clit and was almost at her opening, she was soaked, her panties were drenched in the newly formed fluid emanating from herself.

Bong…

Bong…

Bong…

The tardy bell rang loud and clear snapping Zazie back into reality, her fingers jerked back, she finished cleaning her juices off her fingers, straightened up and vaulted from the top of the bookshelf landing agilely and gracefully at the front of the library entrance, she lightly pushed open the doors and walked quietly back to the classroom.

The doors to 2-A were already echoing with Negi's teachings, she was late, she considered skipping the rest of the day, but chose not to, she calmly pushed the door open, everyone that was seated was now staring at the grey haired girl.

"Late" was the only word that she pre-answered and trailed off towards her seat.

Mana was one of the only girls in the whole class to truly know Zazie, she sat next to her empty seat awaiting her, Zazie had finally reached her seat, and automatically pulled out her text book.

"Late…? What were you really doing?" Mana spoke calmly and quietly not alerting any un-wanted attention.

"Watching" Zazies heart started to speed up, she was recalling what had happened at lunch, she loved watching her female classmates participate in sexual activities, she had easily watched Konoka and Setsuna, as they both were extremely shy, Konoka was always taking the initiative.

Fuka and Fumika in their dorm room, they both rotated the hips suggestively, their openings grinding together in an up and down motion, both of the twins climaxing in unison.

Asuna and Ayaka sneaking away after school to some secluded location, always attempting to be secretive about their sexual fantasies.

Evangeline and Chachamaru would always skip class, and venture away to their cabin to engage in a more extreme sexual activity that most always involved fetishes that excited Zazie.

Kaede and Fei "training" out in the woods, using the end of her kunai, Kaede would further pleasure the one she called "master" making her satisfied as well as being satisfied herself.

Lastly Makie and Ako in the gym, Zazie found it cute that they were both naïve about sexual acts, both trying quite hard to quench their desirable pleasure.

Remembering all of the people she had watched, and the risk and excitement of getting caught, it was almost too much for Zazie to handle.

Nobody but Mana had ever touched Zazie the way she had seen the others being touched, she was comfortable, and at ease when Mana would do this.

Mana was the only one that knew about her friend, and her unique ability to sneak and satisfy herself as needed.

Mana inclined her head "Watching who this time?" Mana looked around the room trying to point out if it was someone new, or the old couples she had already known about, right as her eyes landed on Nodoka her assumption was correct, she had seen her and Yue, both enter at the same time, later then the regular time they usually come in.

Zazie bluntly pointed towards Yue, then at Nodoka "In…Library."

The school day had finally finished, the weather had dramatically changed to rain pounding down on the school, the room was dimly illuminated in a dark gray color, and most of the students had left, as well as Negi himself.

Mana stood up and pushed her seat in, she took a couple steps back and sat herself on the cool wooden floor behind her desk, she was hidden from the rest of the students, the top row of girls had already left, as well as the one below them, the few that remained were on the first row.

Zazie was practicing juggling while Mana watched with anticipation that she would mess up on one of her attempts, no avail.

After all the girls were excused, just Zazie and Mana remained in the classroom. Zazie noticing the last girl leaving, immediately stopped practicing and put her equipment away, got up and sat down next to Mana.

"Feeling any better…?" Mana playfully ran her fingers through her friend's hair, she knew this calmed Zazie down, she had been doing this technique ever since the day she found out about her friends fetish.

Zazie laid her head down her lap, and let Mana continue to play with her hair, "No…" was all that came out, quietly and almost unheard, Zazie looked up at Mana to be met with a soft smile, a smile that could only warm the grey haired girls heart.

The rain poured more loudly, the school was quiet and calming.

Zazie slowly and shyly climbed into Zazies lap and rested her head against her chest.

"Lubdubb…Lubdubb" Zazie was mimicking the heart beat coming from Mana's chest, Zazie was a completely different person when she was alone, she was slightly more talkative and in Manas opinion, cuter.

Mana was also a different person around Zazie, she wasn't as rude and unresponsive as she was to the other girls in her class, she would only give Zazie this rare attitude.

"Zazie likes the sound of Mana's heart" Zazie would always refer to herself in third person whenever should would make conversation, it was something she had done for quite a long time.

Zazie sat up straight and kissed Mana softly on her lips, her arms wrapped around Manas neck.

Zazie pulled away from Mana's lips, "Yummy" Zazie pointed out, licking her lips getting the rest of the flavor off, Mana couldn't help but giggle softly at her friend, "That good, I assume?"

Zazie only nodded, she considered what to do next, and acted on that impulse, slowly she pulled Manas head down, once Manas ear lobe was within range she began to lick with a combination of nibbling softly on it.

This caused an immediate reaction from Mana causing her to bite down on her lower lip to hide her newly formed moan that barely escaped.

Zazie bit down again on her friends earlobe and tugged at it playfully, then released it, she loved to tease Mana and make her feel good at the same time, she then moved down to her friends lips, she kissed them again, a rougher more passionate kiss. Zazie, knowing Mana would accept even a deeper kiss slid her tongue in between her lips.

Zazie was a bit surprised when their two tongues touched and how warm Manas was compared to hers.

Mana took this opportunity to further her friends euphoria, quickly and playfully Mana bit down on Zazies tongue, causing Zazie to recoil, she had never had Mana do that to her, she relished in the new experience, decisively she bit back, letting Mana have the same type of euphoric experience.

Zazie broke the seemingly eternal kiss, panting heavy and hard, she bit down sharply on Mana's lower lip, Mana quivered in pleasure, letting a small moan escape. Her reaction had caused Zazie to giggle quietly, though Mana still heard it, Zazie's laugh was a quality that Mana rarely got to hear, and whenever she did it would cause her heart to stop for a split second.

The two girls were beginning to break into a sweet scented sweat that could only be described as ambrosia, Zazie sharply bit down on Manas lower lip, forming a wound that leaked a dark red liquid that slid down the receivers lip, Zazie instantly licked it up, she loved the taste of her friends blood, it was sweet and bitter at the same time, "Sorry…" The grey haired girl looked up with pleading eyes at her friend, only to be returned with the same smile that warmed her heart.

Mana didn't mind at all what her friend would do to her, as long as she was happy, just knowing that she could make the one person she had ever loved happy, it was enough.

After licking most of the remaining blood up, Zazie moved down lower to her friends upper school uniform, she bit at the end of the red ribbon that was wrapped around the uniform, after succeeding in doing so, Zazie pulled the ribbon loose with her teeth, she let the ribbon drop down to the floor, Zazie had a bit more trouble with the school vest buttons, she was struggling at getting the last two off, she looked up at her friend, then back down at the buttons "Stubborn…" Zazie voice was mixed with anticipation and frustration.

Mana's hands clasped over Zazies small fragile ones, helping her with the last two buttons, only her white buttoned up shirt remained.

Zazie, noticing the amount of remaining buttons, and the trouble she had with the vest buttons was getting impatient, she pushed her hand through her friends shirt and slid her other hand on the opposite side, with a quick, sharp pull Mana's stomach and chest was exposed. The buttons flew all around them in opposite directions, hitting the wooden floor with tiny little "clacks."

Zazie, in a hurried manner pushed both the vest, and broken buttoned up shirt up past Mana's arms and let them fall to the floor.

Mana had never seen Zazie this impatient, she was slightly aghast with confusion, what Zazie must've seen earlier in the library really must have taken a heavy toll on her sexual frustration.

Zazie began kissing Mana's smooth stomach, her kisses moving upwards towards Mana's silk black see-through bra.

Zazie paused and held up her index finger indicating "One Moment Please." She undid her school ribbon, and with ease unbuttoned her school vest and undershirt in swift motion, revealing her neon teal bra.

Zazie picked back up where she had left off, reaching Mana's chest, she wrapped her arms around her friend and with no trouble unhooked Mana's black bra, and tossed it to the side. Zazie couldn't help but stare, Mana had voluptuous breasts.

Zazie began to gently run her finger tips over her friend's warm breasts, avoiding her nipples; she continued this technique for several minutes before Mana's nipples became very erect.

Mana had to bite down sharply on her tongue to hide her responsive moan, her nipples were tingling like never before, and this was something new Zazie had never done to her in past experiences.

Zazie gently traced her finger tips around her friend's nipples in smooth strokes, making sure not to make contact with them. This new technique required mass amounts of concentration, not only concentrating on making the right moves, but concentrating on controlling her sexual urges as well.

After even more time had passed, Mana's nipples were fully erect, hard and sensitive.

Suddenly Zazie had forgotten all about what else was in her magic supplies pack, she held up her index finger once more and leaned her whole body towards her bag, reached for her bag, and pulled it towards herself. Zazie reached deep within the confines of the bag and pulled out a tripod and a small camcorder, she held up the two objects in front of Mana, pointed at the perfect spot to set it up and looked into her friend's dark golden eyes.

"…Please…Mana" Zazie's shyness and heart rate was increasing waiting for a response from her friend who was staring in shock and confusion at the two objects held out in her view.

Mana had never guessed Zazie was into this type of thing, "This will make you happy?"

Zazie's head was lowered; she looked up at her friend, kissed her lips playfully, and gave her rare smile, "Very…Happy"

Mana's newly formed smile informed Zazie she was okay with being recorded, Zazie immediately set her tripod down on the left side of them and fixated her camcorder on the top of it, making the right adjustments, she hit the record button and the tiny red light indicating "Recording" glowed a bright red.

Mana couldn't help but feel even more aroused knowing she was being recorded, she began wondering why she was being taped, she trusted Zazie not to show this to anyone, but still considered what she would use it for.

Zazie continued where she left off, this time making tiny contacts with Mana's nipples, as she made contact with them, she couldn't help but notice they were extremely hard and perky, acknowledging this effect, she started twisting with a combination of squeezing her friend's nipples.

Mana couldn't hold in her moans any longer, her moans breathed out echoing off the whole classroom, she couldn't help but look straight into the camera as though someone was watching her.

Zazie caught Mana staring nervously into the camera, "It's just you…and Zazie…" Zazie teasingly licked the tip of Mana's nipple with her cool tongue causing Mana to shake in pleasure. What Zazie had confirmed eased Mana knowing it was just Zazie and herself.

Zazie kept Mana preoccupied as her other hand reached into her bag, feeling around she grasped two wooden objects and pulled them out slowly, making sure Mana was not aware of the two clothespins Zazie held tightly in her clenched fist.

Zazie softly pushed Mana down on her back, the cool floor causing shivers throughout Mana's body. Zazie made sure to time her next move precisely, clamping both clothespins on Mana's sensitive nipples at once caused her to scream out in pain, pleasure immediate soothed out the pain Mana had received causing her to dig her nails sharply into Zazie.

Zazie's back arched as Mana's nails dug deeper into her soft back, newly formed blood trickled down her smooth skin, Zazie hid her moans well, she had used all the sneaking around to her advantage, learning different ways to disguise and hide her moans.

Mana quickly pulled Zazie down for a rough kiss, Zazie was losing control over the situation, she had to gain it back, and quickly. The grey haired girl broke the passionate kiss; she pushed Mana back down on the wood floor and sat comfortably on top of her stomach, keeping her in place.

Zazie reacted quickly, she took the two clothespin tips in between her thumb and middle finger, and pulled roughly, causing a wave of pain mixed with maleficent pleasure, to succumb her friend. Mana's core began to quake, this was something Zazie had never done, and never knew she would have done, she was frightened, and at the same time self indulging her pleasure.

Zazie leaned back, still resting lightly on Mana's stomach; she snapped the clothespins from her grasp, causing Mana to scream out in pleasure. Zazie leaned back even further, both of her hands sliding down the sides of Mana's stomach, and down to her hips.

Zazie's hands were on her friend's inner thighs, slowly creeping upwards.

As Zazie's small hands moved upwards, she could feel the warmth increasing with every inch, she began to feel a warm liquid already trickling down both of Mana's thighs.

Zazie ran her right hands fingers over the liquid and brought her wet fingers up to her, she examined the liquid, engulfed in adrenaline she placed her wet fingers in her mouth. Her tongue was resistant to the new flavor; it tasted of a sour and sweet substance.

Zazie eyes met Mana's, "Good…Taste" Mana shyly looked away; she questioned Zazie's actions sometimes.

Zazie took her other unused hand and playfully made Mana look at her in the eyes, Zazie went in for a kiss, Mana's liquids still inside her mouth, Zazie roughly kissing Mana's soft lips again, forcing Mana's mouth open with her own. This kiss was different; it tasted of how Zazie described her friend's flavor.

Mana had come to realize her friend had just kissed her with her liquids un-swallowed, swapping their spit; Zazie had left a unique taste in Mana's mouth.  
Zazie pulled away, smiled shyly at Mana, hoping she wouldn't point out what she had just done.

Zazie fixated herself in a better position, she laid herself on top of Mana's stomach, the warmth of Mana's stomach on Zazie's icy stomach caused both of the girl's cores to melt.

Zazie's hands rest on opposite sides of Mana's inner thighs.

The rain had turned into snow, the sky was a dim white, making the room lighter, which would improve the recordings lighting.

Zazie lay on top of Mana, opposite from her face. Mana's view was a pleasant one; Zazie teasingly shook her cute butt in front of Mana's view.

Mana took this opportunity to push up Zazie's school skirt up past her waist, revealing her neon teal see-through panties, Zazie's panties were lightly wet, diming the color of her panties to a darker teal.

Zazie's body flexed forward, pushing her stomach even more on Mana's. Zazie was through teasing, she hastily grasped the waist lines of her friend's school skirt and panties in unison and slid them past down her thighs and let them come to a halt on Mana's lower thighs.

Zazie took in the newly formed sight, Mana had a narrow strip of dark brown pubic hair that led down and broke off just past the tip of her clit.

"!?...Don't stare so much Zazie…It's not like you haven't looked at me down there before" Mana lulled her head upwards hiding her blush from Zazie.

Zazie knew this, but each time she saw this rare view it succumbed her in excitement.

"Sorry…Mana, Zazie can't help but stare" Zazie's index finger ran over the strip of hair,

Mana's moan reverberated off the classroom, causing more echoes.

Mana tilt her head back towards the unchanged the view, she had to do something, she wasn't going to let her friend have all the fun.

Mana chose to do something different this time, she pushed her head up and bit down on the soft material of Zazies teal panties and pulled them till Mana grabbed the waistline with her two hands and pulled them down to her ankles. Mana inhaled deeply, taking in all the scent of her friend, it was a sweet scent that tickled her nose.

Mana could barely make out a small patch of grey hair that adorned just up above Zazie's clit. Mana lightly blew on Zazie's opening, the cold are tingled around Zazie's area and sent a chill down her spine.

Zazie suddenly felt the need to get back at her friend; she quickly slid her slender index finger inside Mana's wet opening, her juices allowed easier penetration.

Mana's inner walls clenched around Zazie's finger, Zazie saw this as an opportunity and slid her middle finger deep within Mana's tight opening.

Mana's hips flexed in response, pushing up in Zazie's face, Zazie immediately felt the warmth that was coming from Mana's opening, and on impulse licked the tip of Mana's clit with her two fingers still deep inside.

Mana moaned a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment, Zazie had done this to her before, but there was something different about this time, it was the fact that they were being recorded for the first time that caused her embarrassment. Mana's whole body shook; she began panting harder and faster.

Mana was flooded with sexual impulses, to not only receive pleasure, but to give pleasure. Mana craned her neck, her face getting closer to Zazie's opening, the aroma intoxicated her once again, acting out of character, Mana licked from Zazie's clit, and back towards her anus, barley brushing her tongue against Zazie's other tight opening.

Zazie collapsed upon Mana, she was overwhelmed, never had she expected Mana to do such a dirty thing to her, her breathing was increasing, she wrapped her unused arm around Mana's back, giving her a better hold on her friend and started licking around Mana's inner labia. Zazie's fingers pushed deeper in, barley reaching Mana's G-Spot, when Zazie felt Mana's sweet spot, she sharply flexed her two fingers she was using inside Mana's opening. Mana's hips flexed forward in reaction, her body was momentarily limp while Zazie continued flexing her fingers.

Mana regained her composure, sat back up, and acting on her own free will, she quickly slid her tongue inside Zazie's tight opening, the taste was unbelievable, she suddenly craved more of the new flavor, she thrust her tongue further inside Zazie, licking all around her inner walls.

Zazie couldn't hold back her moans anymore, she yelped, and moaned out Mana's name in unison, the next moans were naïve, cute moans, letting Mana know she wasn't use to moaning during these things of a sexual nature. The sounds Zazie were making grew louder reverberating off the quiet classroom walls.

Mana too began moaning louder, she was happy, she was truly the happiest she had ever been, she loved Zazie with so much of her heart, she never wanted to see her sad, or upset. She wanted Zazie all to herself, and she was.

Zazie withdrew her fingers from Mana's wet open and surprising even herself pushed her index finger into Mana's anus. Mana instantly recoiled and bit down sharply on her lip, her muscles squeezed around Zazie's fingers.

Zazie didn't care, she bent her head down and licked Mana's opening playfully, she stuck out her tongue, looked back down at Mana and pushed it deep inside Mana's opening while her finger was still inside Mana's other opening.

Mana "eeped" sharply as Zazie's finger went further inside her, she felt overwhelmed with how much intensity Zazie was supplying. Mana knew Zazie had done more than enough "New" things to her for one day, now she was going to do something else that would ensure pleasure for her friend.

Mana quickly bit down on Zazie's inner labia, she increased the pressure she was exerting on her teeth and bit down even harder. Zazie screamed out Mana's name, never before had she been embarrassed with anything Mana had ever done to her, Zazie looked straight into the camera, and for a quick moment wished it wouldn't have caught her reaction.

Mana took it upon herself to do copy what Zazie was doing to her other opening, and slid her middle and ring finger inside Zazie's other opening, Zazie jerked forward and fell over on Mana, she had done exactly the same but with two fingers, it stung with a sharp pain, Zazie screamed out in agony as Mana pushed her fingers even further inside her.

"…How does…that…feel…Zazie?" Mana questioned in between moans.

"It…hurts…Zazie…" Zazie replied, still recuperating from the pain.

"Exactly…what I wanted…it to…do" Mana heinously shot back.

Zazie lay limp on top of Mana, mouth agape, _"This is how Mana wants to do it, fine with Zazie"_

Zazie removed her index finger from Mana's anus, and removed her other hand out from under her friend's back, she looked back at Mana and gave Mana her rare smile coated with an evil intention.

Acting as if she had planned this all along, Zazie spread open Mana's outer labia, exposing every part of Mana's opening; she hastily indulged herself, licking all around every part of her friend.

Mana was beginning to feel different inside her, her body was shaking with full intensity, she could feel her tight opening convulsing, she had to hold it just a bit longer, she wanted to share her orgasm with her friend, she forced her tongue deeper inside, as well as her two fingers inside Zazie's anus.

"Zazie…c-can…we c-cum…at the s-same time?" Mana barley could talk, let alone form words.

"…Zazie wants to…so let Z-Zazie…k-know when M-m-Mana is ready" Zazie happily agreed.

"T-thank…you…Zazie" Mana set her focus back on her friends pleasure, Zazie doing the same.

The two girls were both having similar contractions; Mana was on her fourth, with Zazie on her fifth, it only made it easier to gain access to each other's openings, both of the girls cores seemed to be melting, both of their inner walls stretching and becoming burning to the touch.

It was just Zazie and Mana, no one else could separate the bond they both had for each other, an eternally inseparable bond, which would never break.

Zazie and Mana had both reached their peaks.

"I'm…r-ready…Zazie…" Mana announced through a bitten tongue in anticipation.

"Zazie's…ready…too…" Zazie replied back.

The two girls were at their happiest, true happiness is what they both were experiencing.

Mana slid her two fingers out of Zazie's anus, and focused mainly on Zazie's warm opening, Zazie took notice and removed her two hands away from Mana's.

Zazie grasped Mana's right hand, along with her left, this is how Zazie wanted to have her orgasm with Mana, holding her hands, letting her know she would never leave her friend.

Mana's finger entwined with Zazie's, both girls hearts were beating as fast as they could, their blood rushing straight to their openings, everything was swelling, it was almost incompressible how their bodies were reacting in unison.

This was pure happiness that Zazie always dreamed of; she had been without a world until the day she met Mana, the memories flooded back…

The first day of school, of the first year, Takahata had been their teacher back then, Zazie's seventh day in Japan, and her first day at a brand new school, she entered the school, found her class, 2-A, and entered without a word, Takahata introduced her as an exchange student, and all the other girls found it exciting.

Zazie had her seat next to Mana Tatsumiya, another quiet girl in the class, they both said nothing to each other for the longest time, soon Zazie was an outcast, alone as she was back in her home country…the girls would look at her strange, talk behind her back, and gossip about her identity. Until the day Mana finally spoke to her, a simple "Hello…Zazie Rainyday" was all it took to change how Zazie felt about the only girl who had finally said a simple "Hello" from then on, it became more than just a greeting, soon it was an actual conversation, Zazie even requested to be switched to Mana's room, the headmaster saw no problem with doing so, anything to be of help to a student. Zazie would never talk to anyone else except Mana, she was her true friend.

Then the day Mana found out about Zazie's secret, at first she was confused, then her confusion was replaced with enticement, that was also the day Mana and her had their first sexual act. Zazie rejoiced in knowing it wouldn't be the last time they ever had one of those experiences, Mana had promised.

Zazie, from the bottom of her heart loved Mana, she had never said those words to anyone, not even her own parents, and it was something she would plan to tell Mana one day…

Zazie dug her nails deep into Mana's palms; she never wanted to lose her, Mana held Zazie's hands tightly, the two girls were ready.

The two girls cores exploded, and released their juices all over each other, the multiple orgasms came in spurts, the two girls laid limp.

Zazie was the first to get up; with some minor trouble she lay on top of Mana.

Mana pulled their entwined hands up to her face and kissed them both, she looked into Zazie's pure golden eyes, Zazie was crying, shedding tears of joy, the memories had caused Zazie's heart to momentarily stop beating, if she had never met Mana, where would she be, would she still be horribly sad, hating life as much as she hated everyone else?

Mana instantly sat up, Zazie fixated herself on Mana's lap, tears still coming from her golden eyes.

"What's…the matter…Zazie?" Mana inclined, still talking in between breaths.

"…I love you Mana…"

Mana went into shock, not only had Zazie referred to herself as "I" but she had said "I love you" the brown haired girl now knew that she wasn't crying in pain, but in joy, she didn't know what to do with her emotions, she said what she had wanted to for so long, Mana began to cry silently to herself, it pained her to see her friend cry.

"A-are you sure Zazie? You honestly mean it?" Mana's tears hit Zazie's cheek; Zazie looked up to be taken aback at seeing her friend cry.

Zazie simply nodded her head, and buried her face in Mana's chest.

"I love you too Zazie and I always will, no matter what will happen."

Zazie hit the "Off" button on the camcorder.

Zazie finished crying after ten minutes, she held Mana in a seemingly eternally everlasting hug, she never wanted to let go, she could die happy now.

Zazie sat up and pulled the camcorder towards her and softly pressed the "Eject" button, and out popped a small tape that was once blank, and now had her most cherished memory on it.

Zazie took out a silver sharpie and a metal chain linked collar from her magic supplies bag.

On the tape label, she wrote in sleek silver "Joie De Vivre" then in a shy motion strung one of the ends of the metal chain around one of the tapes holes, she looked up at Mana and smiled her rare smile, then held out the makeshift necklace, and motioned Mana to hook it up in the back.

Zazie brought up Mana's hands and wrapped them around the tape, she softly kissed both of Mana's soft hands, Zazie lay back in Mana's lap, head resting against Mana's chest.

"Happiness…" was all that came out of Zazie before she fell asleep in a position that she would never get tired of.

Authors Notes:

A Carton and A Half of Cigs, and a lot of Music later, this is done.

Today is my birthday so; this is my present to all my lovely readers.

I really hoped you liked Zazie/Mana, I loved it.

I plan to write a fourth chapter, let me know if I should.

If any readers have ANY ideas at all, please, let me know.

Or Requests, I may be able to fix it into the next part.

I have to admit, the ending made myself cry.

To all my amazing readers out there:

!Happy Valentine's Day!


	4. Eternity's End, and A Haunting Beginning

**A Day in the Library**

**By:** XxAydanxX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own all of these characters from Negima… well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are the property of DelRey, Funamation AND Ken Akamatsu. I am NOT looking for any type of lawsuit or anything of that nature. Besides, such efforts are futile; because there is absolutely no way that I can pay off ANY amount of money, for I am flat broke.

**_Extremitas _**_**ab**_**_quispiam precipuus _********– ********The End of Something Special…**

**Summary: **Yue has always loved Nodoka, ever since the beginning, but how will Nodoka react, and does she too have a crush on her best friend, Yue? Zazie's secret talent and ability brings out the best in her.

Zazie slowly opened her eyes, they quickly readjusted to the dim room, she glanced outside, it was still snowing, the big white flakes softly pegging the windows.

The warmth she had grew accustomed to was now gone, she quickly peered around the room, there was no sign of Mana anywhere, this began to concern her.

Zazies camera was still there, along with her new necklace dangling from her neck, the tape rested on her upper chest, reminding her, she was Mana's lover now.

Zazie looked up at the clock above the chalkboard. Five Fifty-Five, the entire school would be locked up for the night in five minutes, Zazie lay there half naked, her clothes lay in a neatly folded pile besides her, Mana must have know she would wake up in time to leave.

She quickly clothed herself, slid her camera and supplies back in her magic bag, slid the bag over her shoulder and leaped down the stairs.

Sayo sat alone in the first row, only a slim number of the girls in the class could see Sayo, and only two could physically touch her. Zazie knew Sayo might have been watching when she and Mana were pleasuring each other, but to be honest Zazie really didn't care who saw them, she was too wrapped up in Mana to care.

Zazie landed next to Sayo's desk, Sayo looked up and gave Zazie a cheerful smile.

"Sayo comes with Zazie now." Zazie pulled Sayo out of her seat, Zazie felt the chill run down her spine, the icy feeling was directly coming from Sayo's hand, although it was cold for Zazie it was a feeling she enjoyed heavily.

"O-Okay" was all Sayo could manage before they were out of the class room doors.

The schools hallways were completely empty. The lights were dimmed inside the school, so the only illumination the two girls had were the pale white clouds outside piercing through the window. Zazie and Sayo both reached the main doors, Sayo easily drifted through the doors awaiting Zazie on the other side.

Zazie's fragile hands gripped around the metal door openers, slowly she pushed inwards, the snowy flakes awaited Zazie's face. She lightly brushed them off with the back of her hand, the cold air felt blissful and good after such a previously warm event.

"Where are we going Zazie?" Sayo questioned, although the ghost couldn't feel the air around her, she was mesmerized by the snowfall.

"Sayo is coming to Zazie's dorm with her for tonight."

After what had happened earlier, Zazie had finally decided she would further expand her friendships, and she liked Sayo, not only because she was a ghost, but because of her personality, and even though she was long deceased, Sayo still had a warm heart.

"Alright, lead the way Zazie." Sayo met Zazies hand and floated alongside her as they quickly hurried further away from the school.

Zazie was beginning to worry that Mana would not be awaiting her arrival when she returned to their dorm room. It was highly unlike Mana to leave Zazie, without waking her, what would've happened if she indeed was locked in for the whole night. She could've easily leaped out of the window, but the main point still stood, why did Mana not wake Zazie up, and leave her there sleeping. The possibilities ran through her mind, not one of them too her liking.

Zazie and Sayo both reached the entrance to the dorm building, the wooden doors were coating in a sleek white frost, and the school was absolutely magnificent covered in the frosty nip.

Zazie almost slamming the doors opening, alerting the two Narutaki twins who were wrapped in playful banter, blowing on the windows adorning the entrance and tracing what seemed to be butterflies and other colorful bugs on the windows icy surface.

In unison the twins piped in "Everything…Okay Zazie?" both girls showed true concernment towards the worried looking girl.

Zazie on instinct straightened up and whispered back "Zazie is fine, go back to playing."

The twins both nodded in unison to each other and continued their childish activities.

Zazie walked past the two twins, once out of their sight, dashed up the stairs towards her dorm with Sayo keeping quick pace behind her.

"Zazie…there's something I need to tell you" Sayo quietly remarked, she felt bad inside, she knew why Zazie was making a big rush to get back to the room, she probably should've told her this when she first woken up, but being dead, some things slip a ghosts mind.

"…Not now Sayo, Zazie is in a rush, just follow."

The ghost girl bit down on her lower lip, she would have to wait and tell her after they got to her dorm room. Zazie slowed to a halt at the front of her dorm room door, she took a glance down at the bottom of the door, and no light was illuminating the other side.

Zazie felt as if opening the door would be the end of her world she shared with Mana. Zazie almost couldn't bring herself to opening the door, Zazie's hand shakily found itself to the door knob, inhaling deeply; the frightened girl twisted and pushed the door wide open.

The snow outside was the only source of light coming from the empty room, Zazie already knew Mana wasn't in the room, Zazie flicked on the light switch, the room came to life, it was almost creepy how quiet it was in the room, Zazie dislike the feeling.

Zazie drifted into the room, all Mana's belongings were gone, nothing remained of Mana's, except for a piece of paper on Zazie's pillow. The font was obviously Mana's, written nicely,

Sayo felt horrid inside, instead of letting Zazie know right when she woke, she had forgotten all about what Mana had told her right before leaving.

Zazie could've sworn it smelled of Mana too. Zazie began to read the note without making a sound.

_Zazie,_

_When you get back,_

_I will be long gone,_

_I needed to get away for a while,_

_Do know,_

_I'm not trying to escape you._

_I just have a lot on my mind, _

_I will be back when I see fit,_

_When I am away remain happy._

_I left Sayo with you for now,_

_Please, enjoy her company._

_P.S. She's a little ditzy and most likely forgot about it._

_Love, Mana._

Zazie stood at the side of her bed, questioning herself for Mana's leave, did she do something that upset her, Zazie sat down on her bed, her head falling into the palms of her two hands. "How…could she leave Zazie here, alone…without letting her know beforehand…?" Zazie's palms began to stain with agonizing tears; she began to blame herself, as if everything was her fault.

"Don't worry Zazie, She will come back, she said so." Sayo comfortingly wrapped her arms around the quivering girl before her, Sayo didn't like seeing anyone cry, and it pained her to see someone else in pain.

"…Mana, she talked to Sayo?" Zazie questioned, her arms overlapping the ghost girls, it felt good to be cared for, it was an addictive feeling, and a normal one.

"Yes...she told me to stay by your side, and accommodate your needs, as see fit, until she is to return" Sayo hoped Zazie wouldn't bring up why she hadn't said so earlier, she would hate to point out she had tried. Sayo gave a faint reassuring smile.

"Why…didn't Sayo say so earlier?" Zazie questioned, her words almost incoherent due to the lack of regularity breathing.

"Silly, Sayo tried, but Zazie was in too big of a rush" Sayo still felt bad she hadn't pressed the situation more, and had been more assertive, but it wasn't in her nature to be.

"Oh…Sorry Sayo, you're right, and thank you…to you and Mana." Mana had cared about her enough to leave her with company, Zazie feared being alone, not again, and she dreaded it.

Sayo pushed forward a bit and gave Zazie a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Instantly Zazie felt the same icy feeling shoot up her spine, it was an increasingly pleasurable feeling. Zazie only stared blankly at Sayo; the young ghost girl gave a bubbly giggle, she was happy spending time with Zazie, she had always wanted to get to know her better, but being too shy, never got the chance.

Zazie's television rested upon its stands in the corner of the room, with tapes placed on a shelf in an organized fashion above the television, these tapes were in fact those of a deviant nature, they contained every classmate Zazie had ever taped, and it was her so called 'collection.'

"Let's watch a movie, okay?" Sayo announced, before Zazie could respond, the ghost girl placed another kiss on her cheek. Sayo floated up towards the tapes, unaware what she was about to pick out and watch. Sayo's ghostly fingers ran over the tapes, until she found one that perked her interest, the tape was marked 'Orgasms of Class 3-A' it was neatly marked in Zazie's own handwriting.

"Oh…Is this a porno Zazie?" Sayo teasingly inclined, her attention now fully on the tape in her hands, she hovered over towards Zazie, who was still sitting on the bed.

Zazie tilted her head towards Sayo, who was floating above her, preoccupied with attempting to determine how long the film was. Zazie immediately reached out for the tape, only to grasp air, Sayo had pulled it out of her reach and grinning suspiciously looked down at Zazie.

"Must be a naughty one…If Zazie doesn't want me to have my hands on it…" Sayo giggled, she was honestly enjoying herself.

"Sayo shouldn't watch something she's not prepared for" Zazie announced, she didn't want Sayo to find out she was secretly recording people, nonetheless her classmates as they had orgasms.

"Don't worry Zazie, I'm more prepared then you would think" Sayo floated alongside her newly found friend, and played with her hair in a lovingly way.

"Mana…already told me about it…" Sayo whispered into Zazie's ear. Mana had told Sayo in brief detail about what Zazie was into; watching people engage each other, in other words Voyeurism.

Zazie couldn't help but recoil at what she had just heard, she stared at the ghost girl for what seemed forever, she decided to speak up and learn what exactly she had heard from Mana.

"What…did Mana…tell Sayo…about Zazie?" Zazie bit down on her lower lip, she couldn't help but get slightly aroused at someone else knowing her secret.

"Just…that you like to watch people, have fun, and record them occasionally" Sayo looked at Zazie straight in the eye, she could care less what Zazie did, she was just curious at who Zazie had seen perform in that certain act.

"And…Sayo doesn't mind…?" Zazie felt as if she needed to know whether or not her new friend cared about her obsession.

"Not one bit, I'm actually quite curious about this kind of stuff" Sayo smiled cheerful as ever.

Zazie sighed heavily; she was beginning to trust Sayo more and more.

"Would…Zazie…like to watch…Sayo?" Sayo whispered, almost unheard, tempting Zazie to try and understand what she had just offered. Zazie could barely make out what Sayo had just said, all she could understand were the words, 'Zazie', 'watch', and 'Sayo' Zazie did as instructed and began to watch Sayo with anticipation.

"W-what, do I have something on my face?" Sayo blushed nervously, wondering if Zazie did in fact hear what she had whispered under her breath, she decided to play dumb.

"Zazie heard Sayo tell Zazie to watch her, so Zazie is watching Sayo" Zazie got an odd feeling from the current situation.

"Oh, that's right Sayo wanted to show Zazie her twirl, okay? Watch!" Sayo couldn't wonder how silly she looked; she questioned herself wondering if Zazie knew this was all a cover up. Sayo did as she promised and twirled gracefully in the air.  
"How did I look Zazie? Was it good?" Sayo giggled still hovering in the air.

"Zazie saw Sayo's panties" Zazie announced bluntly, watching with anxiety to witness Sayo's expression.

"Oh, did Zazie like the view?" Sayo gave a genuine grin and lifted her skirt slightly revealing her white laced panties, she kept that position for a split second before yanking them back down.

"That was only a sneak peak…Now let's watch Zazie's porno" Sayo exclaimed, she could barley hold in her excitement anymore, she wanted to know who was on the video.

Sayo drifted over towards the VCR, she pressed the power button and switched the channel to '3' the ghost girl located the remote and drifted back over to Zazie.

"Ready, Zazie?" Sayo couldn't help but giggle knowing she was making Zazie anxious about what was on this tape.

"As ready as Zazie will ever be." Zazie fixated herself in a comfortable position, as did Sayo which ended up being cuddled up next to Zazie. The icy feeling hitting Zazie again, this time stronger then the last, it was increasing every time she made physical contact with Sayo.

Sayo hit the play button on the remote and the television came to life.

The porno started out with an introduction, no sound, only dialogue which read 'Orgasms of Class 3-A' the screen flashed black, and the first couple on the tape were Asuna and Ayaka, who had snuck out during class one day, they hadn't gone far, only hidden in the shadows on the side of the school building, Ayaka's head was in between Asuna's legs, Ayaka didn't hide the noise of the slurping she was making which was causing Asuna to turn a dark shade of red. It wasn't hard to tell where Zazie had been recording while this was going on, the obvious sign she hid high up in a tree was easy to spot out. Zazie was very proficient at holding the camera still and pleasuring herself at the same time.

"Asuna and Ayaka…I would've never guessed" Sayo remarked, she never imagined those two would have such a bond with each other, she looked over toward Zazie who only nodded in response; Zazie was too focused on the screen.

Sayo couldn't help but get slightly aroused, she had died a virgin and had never had that type of experience, yes, she could pleasure herself, but it was entirely different when it came to other people touching her in those ways.

The pornographic film continued up until Asuna released her juices all over Ayaka's face, who happily accepted it, from there on Asuna collapsed from exhaustion. The two girls were in love, and it was almost a heartwarming feeling seeing the two cuddle together.

The screen flashed black again, the next couple were Evangeline and Chachamaru, who were on top of the roof, during night, even Zazie couldn't explain the pleasure Chachamaru was receiving from being wound up, and having multiple fingers inside her opening, but it was cute to watch her expressions after being wound so much, afterwards Chachamaru would be 'ordered' to please the one she called Master, being forced into such positions were erotic to watch. Zazie had hidden on a whole other building completely and the moon gave enough light to shine down on the odd couple below her. Eva was the first to orgasm followed by Chachamaru, who technically didn't have those types of fluids instead, once her internal meter gauge reached its peak; she would simple leak a lubricating substitute to what Eva had drenched all over herself.

Sayo was getting more aroused, she wanted to pleasure herself, and she wanted to be watched, the thought was beginning to turn her on even more.

The screen flashed white for a change, and the next couple took Sayo aback, Fuka and Fumika were in there dorm fondling with each other's breasts, both girls were quite naïve and it was a bit of playing around until Fuka decided to pin her twin to the floor and roughly kiss her into submission.

Sayo couldn't resist the urge to hold back anymore, she quickly pushed up her skirt, the outer layer of her panties already dripping wet. Zazie didn't notice until Sayo began to make moans and gasps…she could only assume it was because of the porno.

"Sorry, Zazie won't watch Sayo…" Zazie turned her attention back towards the screen, on which the two twins were already locked in a position that conjoined their hips, moving them simultaneously, reaching their peaks.

Sayo couldn't stand it, she grasped Zazie's arm "I want you to watch me Zazie…if you want to."

Zazie glanced back over at the ghost girl pleasuring herself.

"Is Sayo sure she wants Zazie of all people to watch?" Zazie knew this would happen the moment Sayo picked out one of her recordings.

Sayo only nodded, she looked back at the screen, Zazie did as she was told and began to watch Sayo continue to pleasure herself. The twins had came and seemed to have made quite a big mess for their first time.

The screen faded out, Kaede and Makie were the next two, and Zazie had captured these two from a completely different angle, both of them had gone into the forest one Saturday night and had both entered the tent, the camp light coming from inside gave off only their shadows, Kaede had told Makie she was giving her 'stretching lessons' and in a way, she was right but this isn't what Makie had thought she meant, but willingly pleasured Kaede back. The two girl's shadows were eccentric patterns and were, in Zazie's opinion a form of art.

Sayo continued to pleasure herself, her fingers already playing with her clit in a vertical motion, Zazie felt different, as if what she was doing was wrong, watching Sayo do this, it was in her nature to watch and occasionally record people, but after what had happened with Mana and her, it felt strange.

"Does Zazie want to touch me here?" Sayo spread her labia through her panties, revealing her pale white flesh.

"Zazie really…shouldn't…" Zazie honestly wanted to but was holding back, she inched her hand closer towards Sayo's opening, it was as if her body was acting on its own instinct.

"Pretty please Zazie, I really want you to touch me here" Sayo pointed towards her opening.

"…Zazie will only do it this once" Zazie bit down sharply on her lower lip, no going back now.

Zazie slipped her fingers in between the material of Sayo's panties and pulled them down on her ankles, Sayo looked back towards the screen which showed both Kaede and Makie in a sixty-nine position, both of them having their orgasm in unison.

Zazie slid two of her fingers slightly into Sayo's opening, diverting her attention from the screen back to her opening, Zazie was shocked at how cold her opening was to her, it was the same feeling she when Sayo had kissed her, now Zazie didn't want to stop, and the icy feeling had consumed her.

The screen flashed black and there was suddenly text on the screen that read 'Last couple' Sayo saw this out of the corner of her eye and directed her attention back onto the screen. The last couple was none other than Konoka and Setsuna.

The two girls had gone into local town to do some clothing shopping, which ended up being the two of them fondling each other's openings in a changing room, and Setsuna claiming that she did not deserve to receive pleasure from 'Miss Konoka' but Konoka continued on anyways.

Zazie slyly slid in a third finger into Sayo's drenched opening, causing Sayo to scream out in pleasure laced with a hint of erotic pain, she was reaching her climax, as were the two girls on the screen. Zazie choose to stick a fourth finger inside Sayo's tight opening, stretching it to its limit. Sayo couldn't hold her orgasm in any longer and released her juices onto Zazie's fingers, just as she did both Konoka and Setsuna came on the television screen.

"S-so…much…I…came too much…" Sayo said in between breaths.

Zazie was shocked, not only because of how much she came, but of the glowing coming off of Sayo's juices, it was a light blue color, Zazie curiously sniffed the liquids on her fingers, she was taken aback when the smell chilled her nose, and it was a tingling sensation.

Sayo's hand drifted towards the remote and pushed the off button, the screen flashed black, the life of the television dissipated.

Zazie questioned what the taste of Sayo's juices were like, and licked a portion of the substance off her index finger, the icy feeling hit Zazie again this time a whole lot stronger than before.

"Does…Zazie…like my taste?" Sayo giggled in heavy breathing.

Zazie blushed and only nodded, what would Mana think if she had seen her do this.

"Nighty Night…I'm so sleepy after that…" Sayo announce before passing out.

"Good Night…Sayo" Zazie whispered before crawling up next to Sayo, and hit the pillow with an icy chill still tingling inside her bones.

Zazie awoke to a warm light bleeding through the curtains, the warm light however did not help the icy feeling on her right side, she lazily glanced down at the young ghost girl who was cuddled up against her, sleeping peacefully. Zazie stared for a moment, taking in the beauty of Sayo. Zazie kept staring for quite some time; Sayo sleepily opened her eyes to be greeted with Zazie's stare.

"Good…Morning Zazie…" Sayo announced in between yawns.

"Good Morning indeed Sayo…what would you like to do with Zazie today?" It was a peaceful Saturday morning and Zazie really hoped it wouldn't be another repeat of last night, it simply felt wrong, and selfish of her.

Sayo glanced around the dimly lit room, Zazie's outfits in her trunk caught Sayo's attention.

"I want to…dress up in Zazie's outfits." Sayo said before resting her head on Zazie's arm. "Is…that okay with you, Zazie?" Sayo really wanted to have a fun day and play 'dress up.'

"Zazie thinks that is a good idea." Zazie hid her sigh of relief from the young ghost girl; finally she could take a mental and at the same time physical break.

"T-Ten more minutes…I'm sleep rather sleepy…" Sayo cuddled closer to Zazie, how it must've felt to be alive last night, the increasing adrenaline, it would've wiped anyone out. Zazie only giggled and nodded, she began to run her slender fingers through the ghost girls pale hair. It felt soothing to have someone toying with the girl's hair, and she quickly nodded off to another night's sleep.

Sayo awoke yet again, the sun shone brightly through Zazie's black curtains, she welcomed the warmth. Zazie was right besides her, awake, and juggling.

"Twenty-Five Points" Sayo clapped alerting Zazie, who at once lost concentration of the colorful balls and watched as they fell to the bed, landing with soft 'plops.'

"Twenty Points, how long were you juggling Zazie?" Sayo tilted her head; she was fully awake and perky as usual.

"Zazie has been juggling since Sayo fell back asleep" Sayo could've sworn she heard a cocky reply to her question, but she couldn't blame her, she was juggling for that long, possibly without stopping. Sayo clapped her hands together and gave Zazie a quick peck on the cheek before hovering out of bed.

Zazie turned a bright shade of red, she questioned herself, did Sayo really had to give her a good morning kiss, but it felt nice nonetheless.

"Are you going to undress me, and redress me?" Sayo asked in a serious, yet teasing tone.

Zazie couldn't help but rub the bridge of her nose, did Mana really have to leave such a tease with her. It confused her, did Mana know that Sayo was just as dirty minded as her.

Zazie leaped out from the bed, and followed closely behind Sayo, who lead her to her trunk which contained an assortment of magician clothes Zazie had worn during performances of The Nightmare Circus, each was individually designed, and made from a fine silk material.

Sayo popped open the trunk, she was immediately allured by all the colorful outfits, she began to dig around until she found one she liked. It was a complete outfit.

It included a black top hat with the ace of hearts, and diamonds sewed into the hat itself, a cape which was silky smooth, black on the outside of the cape, red being on the inside. The shoulder pads were pale gold resembling diamonds on the edges, a white laced top, which had a several black stripes running down it, and a two of hearts resting where the heart was; the bottom part of the blouse was frilled, and also had diamond resembling patterns, the pants were tight black ones with yellow and red diamond patterns running along the sides where the thighs would be, lastly were the golden yellow high heels with a red underside.

Sayo quickly changed into the alluring outfit, and stuck her hands out to her sides, and preformed a ladylike twirl.

"H-how…do I look Zazie?" Sayo asked shyly, she wondered if Zazie actually did mind her wearing her clothes.

Zazie looked up at Sayo and was amazed how adorable she looked wearing one of her performing outfits; it was as if she could perform alongside her.

"Sayo…looks quite adorable." Zazie said honestly, Sayo's cheeks turned a dark red.  
"You…think so?" Sayo was flustered; she truly enjoyed the compliment she had received.

Zazie only replied with a quaint nod.

The day drug on as Sayo continued trying on numerous outfits that caught her attention, while they both took breaks to enjoy breakfast, and lunch and an early dinner, soon the light outside dimmed immensely, Zazie glanced up at her clock 'Seven Eleven.' It was getting late.

"Would Sayo like to do anything else today?" Zazie asked, yet again hoping she wouldn't get another repeat of last night.

Sayo put her finger to her lips, in deep thought, she remembered seeing a makeshift necklace that dangled a tape on the end of it and decided to ask if it was acceptable to watch it.

Zazie bit down on her lower lip sharply, she had completely forgotten about Mana the entire day, of course, she told Sayo no, and that it was her most cherished possession and wouldn't allow her to view the tape. Sayo complied and bothered her no more about watching it.

"Dessert…?" Sayo asked questionably, she wanted to share something sweet with her new friend. Zazie agreed that dessert would be appropriate and got up to see what was in the fridge. In the fridge she found a couple of servings of An-doughnuts, putting them on a plate she brought the tasty treats back to Sayo.

Sayo's eyes lit up, she enjoyed the rich insides of the doughnuts, she bowed down to Zazie and thanked her, and they both took one each and began eating them.

After the plate was cleared off Sayo noticed Zazie had a bit of crumbs on the edges of her lips, shyly Sayo moved over towards Zazie and without hesitation licked of the crumbs, making sure she licked Zazie lips simultaneously.  
Zazie had a feeling that was coming and let Sayo do it without resistance.

"Did Sayo enjoy the taste of Zazie's lips?" Zazie said without emotion and without seriousness in her voice.

"Very much so…" Sayo claimed in between giggles.

The clock read 'Eight o'clock.' Zazie decided to head off to bed before anything else would happen. Sayo cleaned up Zazie's outfits and packed them back in her trunk in a neat fashion before following Zazie into bed.

"Sleep…time…already?" Sayo yawned as she cuddled against Zazie.

"Yes…sleep time." Zazie wrapped her arm around Sayo pulling her closer.

"Good Night…Sayo." Zazie and Sayo both feel into another night's rest.

The next three months seemed like an eternity to Zazie, it was filled with playing after school and on the weekends with Sayo, Zazie also brought Sayo to several of her performances in which Sayo enjoyed to a maximum watching Zazie gracefully do what she did best. Several other 'incidents' happened in which Zazie would pleasure Sayo, she didn't mind after a while and it became a 'once in awhile' rarity.

It was a rainy Friday the day Zazie walked back to her dorms alone; Sayo stayed behind in the class to socialize with Kazumi and promised Zazie she would be home before dinner.

Zazie reached her room, assuming it would be another normal Friday, to her surprise there laid a letter on the bottom of her floor, she quickly picked it up and read the senders name: Mana Tatsumiya. Zazie was frozen in place, she couldn't believe what she was holding, she quickly unsealed the manila envelop, and confirmed that it was written in Mana's handwriting.

_Zazie,_

_I apologize I haven't written to you in months._

_I have wonderful news for you and I._

_I'm returning soon._

_By the time you receive this I assume I will be in flight on the way back._

_I'll see you soon._

_I hope you've been a good girl while I was gone._

_Love, Mana._

Zazie's tears stained the page of Mana's letter, soiling the fine written ink. She couldn't tell if her own tears were of sorrow or happiness, and assumed they were both. Mana…her Mana was finally coming back to her, her heart exploded with emotions, she clenched the letter tightly to her chest…Mana…her Mana…was finally…coming back.

Authors Notes:

I'm terribly sorry I have to leave you off on a cliffhanger.

I really hope you enjoyed the new installment.

Of Course…A Fifth Chapter is to be written.

(Again) Sorry there wasn't as much explicit lemon as the last chapters.

There will be in the fifth though.

~To all my readers: Happy Pre-Easter~

(Now, Go Dye and Hunt Those Eggs.)


End file.
